Boris the Animal
Boris The Animal (or simply Boris) is the main antagonist of Men in Black 3. He is an intergalactic serial killer and a Boglodite, a rogue alien race which is infamous for consuming all planets in their path, because they need to feed on another planet's resources to survive. Personality Boris is a violent and murderous psychopath who has very little or no regard for alien or human life, and kills anyone who gets in his way, or just for his own amusement, even if they help him (making him seem heartless and ungrateful). He is even shown to be deceitful when he kills Obidiah Price, another prisoner, instead of keeping his promise to help him escape as well. The only creature Boris truly cares for is his pet, "The Weasel", a small arachnid-like creature living inside his hands, who shoots out Boris's deadly spike projectiles. In addition, he is very hotheaded and short-tempered, as evidenced whenever he is called "Boris the Animal", which causes him to snap "IT'S JUST BORIS!". Boris has an aggressive sense of humor, too: when a hippie reaches out to touch his motorcycle at Coney Island in July 1969, he threatens to tear his hand off, causing his girlfriend to encourage him to make love, not war; Boris says that he prefers to do both, causing the two to laugh; Boris laughs evilly at them before riding off. He is very intelligent as well, as his defeat at the hands of Agent K in the past helped him to learn from his mistakes. Boris is shown to be failure-intolerant when his past self angrily berates his future self for his failures. Boris is also very arrogant and defiant (indicated when he says "Let's agree to disagree."), and his arrogance is what leads to his second defeat and ultimately his demise. History In July 1969, Boris comes to Earth to search for Griffin the Archanan, who possesses the ArcNet defense system, which is the only thing that can stop the Boglodites from invading the planet. He first visits Coney Island to interrogate Roman the Fabulist, an alien disguised as a fortune teller, on July 15th and kills him, and then attacks The Factory. On July 16th, at Cape Canaveral, Florida, Boris's plans are thwarted by Agent K, who shoots off his left arm and arrests him (instead of killing him) and deploys the ArcNet, resulting in the Boglodites' extinction. This causes Boris to develop a vengeful hatred of K. Role in the film After being imprisoned for more than 40 years, Boris breaks out of LunarMax Prison (on the moon), with the help of his girlfriend Lilly Poisson, in 2012 and goes to Earth to exact revenge on K. He attempts to kill K at a Chinese restaurant with the help of several assassins disguised as typical patrons. K, with the help of his partner, Agent J, eliminates the assassins, and goes up to the roof, where Boris ambushes him. Fortunately, J appears just as Boris is about to attack K, and the two agents use the door as a shield against Boris's spikes; Boris knocks them off the roof, but the door breaks their fall. He then tells K that he's "already dead", and goes back in time to July 1969 to kill K's younger self. By doing so, the ArcNet isn't deployed, putting the planet in danger. Agent J is forced to go back in time to save his partner and the world by killing Boris's younger self before his future counterpart even arrives; he first goes to Coney Island to intercept Boris and save Roman, but arrives too late and is caught by the 1969 Agent K, who he teams up with after explaining who he is. Agent J next attempts to kill Boris at The Factory, but he escapes. They track down Griffin at Shea Stadium, where he is watching a future Mets game. Boris suddenly captures him; thankfully, J and K are able to rescue Griffin. Unfortunately, J once again fails to kill Boris, who escapes. Meanwhile, Future Boris arrives and meets up with Past Boris at an abandoned hotel; he explains who he is and what will happen to his past self in the future and convinces him that they'll have the upper hand if they work together. Future Boris and Past Boris ambush Agent J and Agent K as they ascend the launch tower at Cape Canaveral. A final battle to determine the fate of the Earth ensues. Agent J taunts Future Boris by calling him "Boris the Animal", which he despises, and uses his time-travel device to dodge Boris's attacks, much to his disbelief, and punches him in the face, knocking him off the tower. Past Boris gets his hands on the ArcNet; as he gloats over his victory, Agent K shoots the pipes of liquid nitrogen, freezing Past Boris's left arm, and then shoots it off, causing him to fall off the tower, too. He then attaches the ArcNet to the Apollo 11 rocket, moments before it takes off. The agents use ziplines to return the beach, as the rocket's exhaust incinerates Future Boris, killing him. As Agent K thanks Colonel James Darrel Edwards II, Agent J's father, Past Boris appears from the door leading to the launch site and attempts to kill K in a fury, killing the colonel instead. He goads K to arrest him, but K, going with his better judgment, kills Boris. Quotes *"IT'S JUST BORIS!" *"Let's agree to disagree." *"Go ahead... arrest me." Trivia *Boris The Animal is, without a doubt, one of Sony's most evil villains, along with Serleena (another ''Men in Black ''villain), Eli Raphelson, Vigo the Carpathian, General O'Connor, and Grigori Efimovich Rasputin. *Boris's goals are similar to those of Edgar the Bug. Gallery MV5BMTk0NDEwOTEwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjY4ODk0Nw@@._V1_.jpg|Boris at the beginning of the film H3257-L96347156.jpg|Boris at Coney Island in 1969 Past Boris, Future Boris.jpg|Boris's future self joins forces with his past self Men in Black 3 Final Battle.jpg|Agent J struggles with Boris tumblr_mbg838OKdq1rh5fdto1_500.jpg|Past Boris shows his true form before being killed by Agent K Boris's Defeat.png|Young Agent K kills Boris, thus eliminating his future self as well, and putting an end to the Boglodites once and for all Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Men in Black Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters